One piece
by Asae2000
Summary: It's the story off Luffy Zoro Usopp Nami and Sanji. sorry I'm not good with summary.


**Chapter 1: The attack!**

It was the beginning of a beautiful day, the sea was calm and the sun was shinning in the great blue sky. The big boat called "Merry Go" was nearly stopped motionless in the middle of a huge sea. A young man with black hair and a strawhat was sitting on what looked like a ram head at the front of the boat. A young lady with red hair was sitting next to the steering wheel with a compass in her hand.

"Where are we heading Nami" said the strawhat man.

"The nearest Island, we are almost out of food." said Nami.

She closed the compass and stored it in her bag. She stood up and went near the strawhat man. The sun was hot it was almost unbearable.

A man with green hair and three swords attached to his waist climbed the stairs.

"Got any news Nami?" he said while eating a meat sandwich.

"Well, we might stay here a moment. The wind stopped." said Nami watching the horizon with the goggles.

"Seeing anything Nami?" said Luffy.

"Nope"

"Well I do!" Luffy pointed his finger towards a big ship, pretty far away.

The ship was bigger then "Merry Go" and it looked pretty crowed. Luffy got up on his feet and got down the stairs, he entered the little room. "WE HAVE VISITORS." He shouted so that every one could prepare. When the ship was on the same level of Merry Go's they could see that they were out numbered. They was at least 30 pirates, they all stayed quiet, glaring at Luffy and the others, when they saw that they were only four they started laughing.

"What do you want?" said Luffy at high spirit.

"What do we want?" said the pirates, they laughed loudly and said, "Your treasures!"

"Zoro!" said Luffy with a smile on his face.

"Yep, I could use a little training." said Zoro, he unsheathes one of is blades and says "One style sword fighting!"

Zoro jumped on the other ship and started slicing every body. One of the pirates got behind Zoro and stabbed him in the shoulder with a little knife. "What are you going to do with that?" said Zoro. He turned around suddenly and sliced the pirate's chest, he fell down with a scream of pain. After slicing the most of them some of them played dead, Zoro was well aware of those idiots but didn't pay them attention if they didn't want to fight them they were cowards.

"Good job Zoro!" said Nami, who immediately jumped on the occasion to take there treasures.

"I found a girl in the back while I was fighting the pirates." said Zoro to Luffy.

"I'll go check it out." Luffy jumped on the ship.

He walked down the corridor and found a kid with a knife in his hands. He was in front of a girl tide up to a pole with tissue in her mouth. He was pointing his knife to Luffy.

"Don't move or I will kill you." said the boy with rage.

Luffy looked at him with an unhappy face, "What's that?"

Luffy pushed the boy on the side with no intention of hurting him. The tide up girl began screaming something with the tissue in her mouth but Luffy couldn't understand what she said. She started moving with rage and trying to spit out the tissue. Luffy tried to take the tissue out but the boy charged at him and stabbed Luffy's leg.

"What was that for?" said Luffy, his leg was bleeding allot.

"Don't you lay a finger on her." Said the boy, he was trembling with rage and fear.

"Should I chop him to pieces." said Zoro, who was standing behind Luffy his hand on his sword.

The girl began crying and yelling.

"Are you insane, don't you see they're together." said Luffy hitting Zoro on the head. "Hey kid, it's okay!"

"And how can I trust you when that stupid looking guy behind you just asked to chop me up!" said the boy.

"Okay, that's it! I'm definitely going to chop him to pieces and eat him for dinner." said Zoro unsheathing his sword.

The boy made three steps toward Zoro, Luffy was holding Zoro back. Nami entered the room.

"What's going on here." said Nami confused.

The girl and the boy suddenly kept quiet looking at Nami as if she was a ghost. The boy let go of his knife and ran to Nami he hugged her tightly and started crying.

"Mum you came back!" he cried.

Nami looked at the boy with tenderness, "Um I'm sorry… I'm not your mum!"

The boy suddenly let go and fell on his knees crying and yelling, "I'm sorry" he said.

Nami took him in her arms she felt bad for the kid it must have been hard. Luffy took the tissue off the girl's mouth and untied her she looked like the same age as Luffy. She ran to Nami and took her in her arms. She whispered at Nami's ear "I'm so glad you look like her, he was so depressed when she disappeared."

"My name is Yukino, this is my brother Jugo. Thanks for saving us." said Yukino.

"You said she disappeared, do you know where?" said Nami when she let go of Jugo.

"Well… Can we talk about it some where else?" said Yukino; she made a kick look towards Jugo, "I don't want him bursting into flames."

They went back on Merry Go and started navigating again. Jugo was in the kitchen with Sanji the cook. Nami, Luffy, Zoro and Yukino went to sit in the little bedroom with some cookies to eat.

"It was two or three days ago, during the knight, or mother was taken away by pirates. We did everything to stop them, our mother was begging us to stay away, saying that it would be okay. One of the pirates told us names he said to us 'Lady Puglia and Lady Angelina has some business with your mother.' and that's all he said. Then we wondered around asking people if they didn't see our mother. We also asked for the two women but it looked like a sensitive topic. An old lady end up telling us that it was two pirate twins, young and beautiful but evil and cold hearted, she also told us that her crew man are very strong but them weren't all that powerful that they only got man on their ship because they recruit strong people that fall under her charm and she also promises them money. She lives on an Island called Archelarie. " explained Yukino.

"What did your mother do to end up taken by those cold hearted women?" said Zoro that for once didn't sleep during the story.

"That's what I was wondering. I know that my mom didn't have a job and was barely ever outside, but still had enough money for our living, when I asked her how she never answered." remembered Yukino.

"That's pretty suspicious, do you think she got involved with the women!" said Luffy still confused.

"That's 80% chance!" said Nami. "But you look my age don't you think your mom's a little to young?"

"No you just look to old!" smiled Zoro who immediately got hit on the head.

"She's not really our mom she adopted us when I was only 10." reassured Yukino.

"Anyway I think we should get her back!" said Nami she took her compass and her map, "I know where Archelarie is!"

"What wait we are only 6 counting me and Jugo, who cannot fight… We can't go know?" shouted Yukino.

"Do you want your mom back?" said Zoro, Yukino made 'yes' with her head.

"Okay then, it's settled." Luffy got up "Let's go find your mother."

**They are know on their way to Archelarie…**


End file.
